Baked goods such as brownies are popular consumer snack food and dessert food items. Traditional brownies are a particularly delectable baked dessert. A wide variety of recipes are currently available for use by consumers to prepare small quantities of brownies from various ingredients.
For greater convenience and shelf stability, dry mixes for brownies have long been available. The consumer mixes the dry mix with liquid ingredients such as water, milk and/or eggs to form a batter. The batter is then immediately poured into a baking pan and baked to form the finished baked goods.
Useful developments in the formulation of dry mixes for brownies continue to be made. For example, an improved dry mix for brownies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 08/929,827 filed Sep. 15, 1997 by Palmer et al entitled "Dry Mix for Baked Goods with Gellan Gum and Method of Preparation" (which is incorporated herein by reference). The dry mixes for brownies disclosed therein include gellan gum in addition to other ingredients. The dry mixes not only are useful for preparing low fat, high quality finished baked goods by consumers for home use, but also can be used for the large scale production of finished baked goods suitable for refrigerated sales and distribution. While the formulation for the dry mix is improved, the dry mixes are packaged in a conventional manner in a sealed bag placed in a conventional carton.
While dry mixes for home use are convenient, current trends for consumer package food products favor products of even greater convenience. The present invention provides improved products of greater convenience. The present invention provides articles comprising ready-to-bake batters that are shelf stable at room temperatures.
Refrigerated ready-to-bake batters having relatively short shelf lives are also known. One problem with such products concern is bacterial growth. A second problem resides in providing a leavening system that retains functionality over extended storage. Acidifying the batter desirably extends bacterial stability but the acidity undesirably tends to interact with the leavening system. With poor leavening, the finished baked goods 30 exhibit undesirable volume and poor texture. The present invention provides ready-to-bake batters for brownies articles that are shelf stable even at room temperature.
The present articles thus provide the benefits combination of shelf stability of conventional dry mixes with the greater convenience of ready-to-bake batters.
The present invention resides in part in the surprising discovery that CO.sub.2 gas producing leavening agent is not essential ingredients in the present packaged ready-to-bake batters.